Match
by marskid
Summary: This takes place in an alt. diminchin where no one but superboy, batman, and Jason Blood know about Match, after The Agendas base was destroyed superboy left Match for dead. So, where did he go?
1. Arthurs note

I dont own nothin, and thares gonna be a shit lode of Xovers. It takes place in a parelal dimintion. And yes my spelling is shit.

Matchs powers, new outfight, gadgets, and new body.

Powers.

Flight

Invincable to everything except the darkest of all black magic, and red sun energy.

White-heat vision, twice as powerful as Supermans.

X-ray vision, actual x-ray, like in Smalleville.

Tactile TeleKinesis(TTK) twice as powerful as Superboys.

Super-sonic hearing.

As strong as Superman.

Super-breath.

Empath.

12th level intellect

Omega-photographic memory.

Level three telepathy.

Level one physic.

Magical powers.

You name, hes got it.

Gadgets

Tracking beacons.

De-cell lines.(Graple-gun)

knock-out gas.

smoke bombs.

net-gun.

Green Kryptonight switch blade.

explosives.

EMP bombs.

Nth metal mace like HawkGirls, instead of spikes, it has small half circle mumbs, and can be electrifide.

Laser-Screwdriver, stolen from U.N.I.T. archives, it was the only piece of evedince from the assasanation of the U.S. President, and Englands Prime Minister H. Saxon in 2007.

He has various pieces of alien technology stolen from Area-52, Area-53, U.N.I.T., Torchwood, Cadmus, and S.T.A.R. Labs hidden in six different pocket deminsions, one for each place the tech. was stolen from.

Outfit.

Extremely dark blue jeans, dark grey skin tight t-shirt with a black Batman symbol on his chest.(Think of the Justice League Unlimited Batman, picture the top half of his outfit as a t-shirt, and thats what Im talking about. Black steel toe combat boots, and a black metal, with blue outlines and snaps utility-belt, and a black and dark blue watch on his right wrist.

Body

After Matchs encounter with Morgaine le Fey Match had to use a VERY dark spell to activate the anomally that prevent Kon-El from aging, after which the dark energy forced his body to erupt with neronic energy forcing his body to inadverty preform a regeneration similar to that possible by the Time Lord race. His new form is that of a 5'11" 210/215lb pale white humenoid male with albineo hair, and white eyes. He can use a descizing charm to turn his eye, hair, and paleness to any color/shade he wants.


	2. Match Ch1

On the day of September 1st, 2013 AD, the citizens of Jump City were having a good day. They hadnt seen any crime in over a month, thay had a very good mayor, it had been four years since the near appacolips of '09, and the economy was doing better than ever before. And this of course, made Match wish he had gone to Gotham. But alas, Gotham City didnt have what, or rather _who_ he needed.

After five years of studying both white and black magic under Jason Blood and uncle Etrigan in London, he was feeling rather...nervous, about this. Which, in itself was rather funny to think about. While he was studying magic he had faced Morgaine le Fey , she even stole some of his life force to keep herself young. If it wasnt for the anomaly that prevented Kon-El from aging, he would be dead right now. And was he "scared" or "nervous" then, FUCK NO!!

_Why that idiot of a half brother of mine got rid of it, Ill never understand._

Contrary to what few people that knew about him thought, he wasnt half Luther like his brother, he was half Bruce Wayne, half of the great Batman, "Connor" could go ahead and regard Super-freak as his "Father", but as far as Match, or rather, Mitchell "Mitch" Wayne was concernd, his Father, was Batman.

_I bet that idiot dosent even know hes half Lex Luthor._

After thinking this, Match comes across a thirty story statue of Kon-El in Jump City Park with atleast fifty-seven people wearing a black Superboy arm band around their left biceps, and also wearing blue Kryptonian robes, with gold shoulder plates, and raised neck collars with swirling black spirels on the shoulders stood talking to as many people as they could, even going so far as to run after people who werent interested waving yellow flyers in the air, others where standing still talking to people who would listen, and others just handing out the flyers to anyone that walked past them.

_What! That little hell-frog has a cult now, man I bet that Wonder-bitch is rrrreeeeaaaallll happy with this idea._

Out of nowhere a preppy/peppy looking blonde girl of maybe 23 was in front of Match with a wide toothy grin on her face, a heavy duty clip board and stack of yellow flyers in her left arm/hand, and her right hand in front of her in a "shack-hands" gester.

"Hi, Im Casey and I noticed your Bat-shirt, and I just knew youd be like, the perfect person to like, talk to." She said in a preppy Cali-girl cheerleader voice.

"Really, what about." Match said in a perfect copy of Batmans motone voice. _Careful Match, your in uniform, dont give it away like a nervous-git._

"You dont know?" Casey said with a confused look on her face.

"Im afraid Im new in town, I just got hear thirty-five minutes ago from Chicago."

"Oh, well then, the City council wants to tare down the Superboy Memorial Statue, and thus we are trying to get as many people to sign a patition to stop this from happening as soon as possable. So, do you want to sign?"

_Oh no, dont, dont do it Match, DO NOT BLOODY DO THAT INFRONT OF PEOPLE!!!!!!!!_ Match thought to himself, but he couldnt help it, he dropped his two duffle bags, and suitcase onto the ground, fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around himself and held his sides with his head about three inches from the ground. Casey lowers herself onto the ground and holds his shoulders, about a minute later, the cult members, people that where passing through the park and the three news crews that were in the park shooting the petition gather around in a circle around Casey and Match, all surprised by this one young mans current state of mind after hearing of the news of Superboys death for the first time.

**Chennel 5 News Station.**

"Kathy what seems to be happening down there?"

**Park.**

"Well Bob, it appears that this young man has only just been told of the fallen Superboys death, and has taken it rather hard."

"Any idea why Kathy?"

"Well Bob, judging from the bags next to the young man, he may be new to the city.

**Casey and Match.**

"Shhhhh, its ok, we all felt like this when it happ-"

Match starts to make sounds no one can really hear.

"What was that?" Casey asked unsure of what she just heard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!"

At this point people, even Casey started to back away from him all alittle scared, the people at home watching the news are thinking, "What the-"

Casey is only three feet away from him when he bursts six feet into the air, TTK energy coming out of his hands and forearms in harmless waves, and laughing his head off like theres no tomorrow with his white-heat vision shooting into the air with a wide range blast.

"HES DEAD, THE LITTLE FUCKERS DEAD!!HAHAHAHAHA!!"

He carrys on laughing for a couple of minutes before he calms down enough to stand on the ground again, holding his stomach, and rubbing away a laughter tear with his right hand. Finally hes only giggling every other second when Casey finally asks everyones question.

"What the hell was that about."

"That, my dear Casey, was me showing my happiness of my dear half-brothers death."

"Brother?" Casey asked more confused now then in her entire life.

"Yes, I am Match, the half-brother of the idiot formerly known as Superboy."


	3. Match Ch2

_Humans, are always so easy to confuse._ Match thinks to himself as the "normal" humans started to slowly back away from him, and the cult members all started to smile in a rather "Joker-ish" way.

Out of nowhere there was a loud bang against Matchs back, alittle bit of green light, and a fuck load of dark grey smoke. "Alright pal, put your hands up, and dont get any ideas." A voice with a slight Gothom/Bloodhaven accent yelled at the giant smoke cloud caused by the energy blast.

Twenty feet behind the cloud stood eight young adults in rather "bright"

outfits. The first was Knightwing, on his left were Cyborg, Beastboy, and

Mas y Menos. And on his right was Starfire with another Starbolt in her right hand, Raven, and Wondergirl levatating eight feet in the air.

"Nice tactic, to bad I could litterly hear Cyborgs pace-maker a mile away."

The Titians whip around to see Match eightteen feet behind them, throwing up a fire ball three feet into the air and catching it with his right hand, and holding his Nth metal mace in his left and, and his eyes glowing white-heat thanks to his heat vision.

"Who are you and why do you threaten our city?" _Who is this one? Oh yes, "Starfire"._

"Well Princess, my Kryptonian name is Kron, but you can call me Match."

"And why are you hear?" _Knightwing this time._

"Im looking for something thats right in front of me."

"And that is?" _Cyborg._

"Raven. Ann. Roth." With that Match throws the fire ball at Wondergirl causing her to fly backwards, hitting the ground on her back and skid for six feet, after which the cult members throw themselves on top of her in a dog pile.

Next he throws his mace into his right hand and then throws again but this time sending it into Cyborgs sonic cannon, ball first causing the cannon to explode, sending Cyborg back in an upper arch, and fall fifty feet from where he was, going offline upon impact.

Next he erected a blue TTK shield infront of himself to evoid Starfires starbolts, then flying at mock-4 into the air, using the sonic boom caused by breaking the sound barrier, his white-heat vision, and concentrated TTK energy in a crude type of "starbolt" he hit her head on, the explosion sending her flying about six miles, and crashing into the entrance hall of City Hall, unconscous thanks to a sleeping spell.

Next he uses his ice breath to freeze Knightwing from his feet up to his elbows. After all, theres no need to go overboard on a human.

Next, Mas y Menos, which, are rather simple to deal with if you know what your doing. "Sonem y Sam I d'named u'oy ot wols n'wod." Down below Mas y Menos were going eighty MPH, when out of nowhere a gust of wind forced them to slow, and then stop. When they did they tried to run again, only no matter what they tried, they couldnt tap into the speed force, something was holding them back.

Next Match conjoured a ball of bright green energy, some of the people staring up at him fifty feet in the air thought he was making a starbolt, but they didnt hear his whispered words." Litn'u I d'neser si'ht d'named d'le'i'frag na'gol llah's rever'of ni'amer nay'ran'i'dro nam'uh." Down blow Beastboy changed from a horse, back into his human form just in time to be hit by a bright green ball of energy, when he opened his eyes and he wasnt dead he let out a relieved sigh, until he noticed the hair infront of his eyes was blonde instead of green.

_Done, now then where did Raven get to?_ Match asked himself as he rotated in a complete circle trying to spot Raven. When he did see her she was heading through a wall that lead into the Jump City Theater. As Match flys the eight miles to the theater he thought to himself, " _Well then this should be fun."_ As Match reachs the doors to go into the theater, he catchs a glimps of a poster next to the arch way.

_" J.K. Rowlling and the cast _

_of _

_"Harry Potter and The Order of The Pheniox"_

_talk to the public."_

_Now this, is going to be funny._


	4. 2nd arthurs note

Im expacting at least a couple of coments before updateing this thing peaple.

10/27/07


End file.
